Bread and Milk
by LostofallHope
Summary: A simple trip to the grocery store leads to a battle of sanity as one of the guys deals with demons from the past and present. WARNING: Some description of torture. Better summary inside. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A grocery run turns out to be a battle of sanity as demons from the past and present affects one of the guys.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the A-Team, but I can say that I own the plot of the story, just not the characters.

Authors note: I wrote this story a few years ago, before I really knew the team, so it may not be very accurate in some places of the story. I will shut up now so you can read the story, and not have to read my pointless babbling anymore.

'Shit.' Of all the people in the world, why did he have to run into Decker? All he wanted to do was go to the grocery store to get some bread and milk. Is that too much for a fugitive to ask?

He had rounded the corner to come face-to-face with the MPs. Turning on his heel in an attempt to escape; something hard had hit him in the back of his head. He dropped to the ground, Decker and his men had quickly seized his hands and pinned them behind his back. Cuffs were immediately snapped into place, and the man winced at how tight they were. He was then hauled to his feet and hauled out to the MPs waiting car.

That's where he was now, sitting in the middle seat with Decker on one side and a solider on the other. Both men had guns trained on him, and the threat to shoot to kill if he even twitched hung heavily over the man's head. Captain Crane was driving, and a green-looking solider rode shotgun. The solider was bouncing his leg rapidly, occasionally stealing glances back at their prisoner.

Lt. Templeton "Face" Peck sighed. He could easily take the green solider, even handcuffed. Hell, he could take all of them if it was one-on-one, but with all four of the MPs, he doubted he could escape. The team wouldn't know he was gone for another few hours, but come check-in time, Hannibal would be worried, which would make him angry, which would make B.A. and Murdock feel on edge, so when they found Face, he would be in for it good. Unfortunately, Face had a feeling that he would be in for it from not only side, but two.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I am going to try to get one chapter up per day, but I cannot guarantee that will happen.

Once they got to the military prison, Decker had ordered Face to solitary confinement, hand-cuffed to the bed, and a guard stationed outside his cell door at all times until he was moved to a secret single cell. Face was worried about how that sounded, he had been in a situation like this once before, and he didn't want to go back there again, it would only cause trouble. Footsteps coming from down the hall made him snap his attention to the cell's door.

"We're moving you now, and you better not try to pull any funny business, Peck," Decker growled, "cause if you do, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Face flinched, those last few words brought up harsh memories, all flooding back to him at once. Decker smirked, thinking Peck had flinched because of the threat. As Face was hauled to his feet, Decker buried his fist into Face's stomach, causing him to double over. Another swing brought Face back upright, his eyes wide with terror and the shock of what had just happened. Of course, Decker was royally pissed at him and the rest of the team for making the entire MP force look like fools, so he was going to take his anger out on Face, whom was part of the problem. The trouble was Face couldn't do anything to stop it.

Three weeks later…

"Stop it," Face pleaded. "Please, just stop."

If Decker had heard him, he gave no indication of it. Again, the belt whipped around, catching Face square on the face. He cried out in pain, feeling old wounds reopen. The belt whipped around again, rapping Face on the forearm multiple times. A few seconds of silence, then Face felt a wooden rod connect solidly with his arm. Feeling and hearing his arm snap, Face bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. His mind was trapped between the current and the past, but he could feel himself slipping backwards in time to a place he didn't want to go. He mentally lurched toward the present, but it was too late. As the beating Decker was giving him intensified, so did the memories from the past, which is where he soon found himself…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Please review and tell me how you think I am doing with this story! What can I do to improve in grammar wise, and what do you think of the story line? Too fast? Too slow? Just fine? Please, please tell me.

"Please, please, stop it," an eight year old Templeton Peck pleaded. "I swear I'll behave."

"You behave?!" his adopted father sneered, "You're a devil child, a demon! You have cursed my family and me forever!" The man leaned in on the child, and Templeton could smell the whiskey on the man's breath. "I wished we had never adopted you! Hell, I wish you'd never been born!"

The next day, young Templeton was back at the orphanage, battered so bad even breathing hurt. Father Maghill had asked what had happened, but Templeton had been too afraid to tell. He had been adopted three times in the last two years, and they had all resulted in the same thing, abuse. He was soon declared inadoptable by a doctor, then never mentioned to the public again.

A harsh slap to the face brought Face back to the present. Decker's face loomed so close to Face's face, he could feel the hot breath coming from Decker's mouth, the man panting slightly from the effort of swinging assorted weapons(?) at Face.

"What did you say, Peck?" The dangerous tone in Decker's voice was enough to make Face's blood turn to ice.

"Nothing," Face said. It was the truth. Or, at least he thought it was. He couldn't remember whether he HAD said anything or not.

This time, Decker gave Face a left hook. "I said, what did you SAY?" Decker growled. "And don't give me that shit and say 'nothing!"

"I don't know what I said, but I will say please stop, I've had enough," Face replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"You've had enough, Peck? I'm shocked," came the sneering reply from Decker.

"Yes," Face said, quietly.

"Sorry, Peck, but I'm just getting started," Decker said sweetly as the blows rained down.

Hannibal was worried. Face had been gone for over three weeks. He had been planning on taking a vacation, but Hannibal figured that wasn't likely, given the weather and the time of year. 'No' Hannibal decided, 'Decker must have caught him. That's the only logical reason that he hasn't been answering our calls or calling us himself for check-in times.'

Just then, the doorbell rang. Murdock bounded to the door to see who it was, but when he opened it, he only found a small, unmarked box. He frowned in disappointment. He had been hoping that it was Face, but logically, Murdock knew that wasn't going to be. "Colonel!" he called, picking up the box and taking it into the kitchen.

"What is it, Captain?" Hannibal questioned, appearing through the doorway into the kitchen.

"Someone left a box."

"Hey, foo', let me see that!" B.A. snapped after appearing behind Hannibal. He yanked the box out of Murdock's hands, tore it open, and held up the contents of the box in his right hand. It was a video tape. All three men glanced at each other, and then together they dashed to the living room to watch it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you all for the outstanding reviews! Unfortunately, though, this is the last chapter of the story, and it will be kind of a cliffhanger… I plan to write a sequel but I am not sure as to how long before I can get to that, as I am working on a story for Emergency! that is taking a long time to write. I promise that I will get a sequel out, though, hopefully in the next few weeks. Until then, I am sorry about the cliffhanger.

Hannibal, Murdock, and B.A. sat in stunned, horrified silence, each man's face wearing the exact same expression… rage. Finally, it was Murdock who broke the silence.

"I'm gonna kill Decker," he said in a stony voice. All three men leapt up and ran for the van, determined to drag Decker through hell and back for hurting Face.

As Decker walked into the room, Face flinched violently. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was on the edge and rapidly loosing the battle to stay in the present as violent memories from the past clouded his senses. Suddenly, his thoughts flew to the team. Did they know where he was? Did they know what had happened? Was Hannibal going to be pissed? Face didn't have time to think of any answers as Decker injected him with Lorazepam (a sedative) before he started delivering blows to Face's mid section. The sedative and the blows caused Face to loose his grip completely, and he drifted toward unconsciousness. He never heard the crash as the wall was blown down, flesh meeting flesh, or the horrified gasps that followed.

Face awoke to someone standing over him. The room was dim, and the figure shadowed. Fearing that it was Decker, Face lashed out, catching Hannibal square on the chin. Hannibal reacted, catching Face's wrists in his hands. Face screamed, fighting back, eyes wide with panic.

"Lieutenant! Stand down, and that's an order!" Hannibal snapped.

Face atomically relaxed, but his body was shaking uncontrollably. "Let me go, Colonel, please. I'm Ok now," Face said in a small voice.

Hannibal released Face with a sigh. He then reached out to brush his son's bangs from his eyes. Face pulled violently away with a terrified "Don't."

Hannibal sighed. Everything the team had helped face overcome apparently had been lost by Decker's greed for revenge.

'You damaged one of my son's trust between people in an attempt for revenge," Hannibal silently vowed. 'Now it's my turn…'


	5. Suprise!

Hey everybody, I have noticed that a lot of you who have read this story think it left off in a cliffhanger—which it did. Soo, I am planning to write a sequel! I am unsure of when I will be able to get around to it, though, as it is almost the end of the school year- finals-, and that is a top priority to me right now. I will post the story as a separate one with a new title. Please, if you want to give me ideas, I am open to them.


End file.
